Day Dreaming
by french-fries-brah
Summary: Emily has feelings for JJ, but what happens later that night will change the whole thing.
1. Chapter 1

As usual Emily was watching JJ from afar admiring every part of her beautiful body, thinking what she would do to her if they were alone and if JJ felt the same way. All the brunette could do was dream, dream a perfect dream where Jennifer loved her and was willing to be with her. But of course the young blonde had Will, ugh Emily hated Will, she really did. He doesn't look at her the way she does, he doesn't admire every piece of her, doesn't give her the attention she needs. Her day dreaming stopped when Garcia tapped her on the should her and gave her the look. Garcia only gave her this look when she knew that Emily was day dreaming about a certain young blonde.

"Em you're doing it again," Garcia whispered trying to the brunette out of her day dream.

"Sorry I just can't help it, I mean look at her," Emily said. Jennifer was laughing at something Reid said. Emily loved making her laugh, it sent chills though her body, the way JJ throws her head back and her golden blonde hair would fall back. Or the way she would cringe up her nose, which made her look even cuter.

"Earth to Emily!" Garcia said hitting her in the arm with some weird toy from her office. "Emily come on you need to focus, do your work for once and stop thinking about having sexy times with _JJ_." Garcia was giving Emily a glare as if she was saying to your work or I'm gonna tell Hotch.

"Ok. Ok. I'll try to stop, but I mean look at her. She's perfect. Even the way she walks is perfect," Emily couldn't help it. She loved JJ so much. She wanted her.

"Seriously Emily if you don't stop I'm going to tell Hotch."

"Tell him what?"

"I-I-I'm gonna tell him that you weren't really sick that one day. You just wanted to leave because it was JJ's birthday and you didn't want to be around Will." Garcia knew that would trigger Emily into doing some actual work.

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me," Garcia said giving Emily a flirty wink taking slow steps towards Hotch's office.

"Garcia! Fine! Just get back here!" Emily shouted, running after Garcia but not realizing where she was going. Right in the pathway of Jennifer Jareau. Emily rushing trying to grab Garcia, but instead she ran into the beautiful blonde pouring coffee all over JJ.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry JJ! I didn't mean too!" Emily was so embarrassed, she couldn't even look at the young blonde. All she could do was pull her own hair, her cheeks began to get all red. _What. Did. I. Just. Do._ Emily thought.

"Emily it's fine really," JJ was trying to clean herself up, but she was also laughing at the same time. At this point Garcia was long gone in her office hiding from Emily. "Em, it's fine really. It's no big deal. Emily calm down its fine." But Emily was having it. She just kept thinking to herself, and looking at the coffee that was spilled all over the floor.

Then she felt something that sent a rush of adrenaline and chills all over her body. Emily felt familiar hands gently grab her face. JJ was lifting her head up to look her in the face. "Emily Prentiss look at me." But Emily knew that if she opened her eyes should wouldn't have any control and she would just kiss JJ. "Emily open your eyes please. Look at me." And just like that her dark brown eyes fluttered open, meeting the bright blue eyes right in front of her. "Emily its fine. It's just coffee. I'm not dying. I'm fine." Jennifer gave her a sympathetic look that made Emily fall in love all over again.

"Ok. It was an accident. I really didn't me-," Emily was interrupted when she heard that thick southern accent she hated. JJ ran into his arms like she hadn't seen him in years. _Oh god. I think I'm gonna be sick._ Emily looked back and watch as Will was prying her off because her shirt was soaked. JJ was explaining what happened and began to laugh, he just stood there and nodded. _Didn't even care. What a dick._ Emily turned around and kept walking, her heart slowing breaking after each step.

" _Oh God Emily." JJ was moaning as Emily was kissing her neck ever so gently. The young blonde running her fingers though the jet black hair. Every kiss she placed on her body made blonde moan louder and louder each time. Emily kissed all the way down to her stomach, teasing JJ. "Please Emily. I need you." Emily smiles at her request and begins to-_

BEEP BEEP BEEP. "Fuck," Emily mumbles from her sleepy lips. Emily leaned over to turn her alarm off but then she stopped and looked at the clock. It was 3:27 a.m. Her brows furrowed as she wondered what the noise was. She turned to her phone which was lit up with messages. They were all from JJ. _17 new messages._ Terrible thoughts filled Emily's mind. _13 missed calls._ Emily sits up, her hands start shaking while a lump starts to form in her throat. _7 new voicemails._ Emily was terrified to hit play but she needed to know what was wrong.

" _Emily. Can we talk? Please. I know you're asleep. But I need you…"_ Those words played over and over again. Was she really hearing that? Emily snapped out it and began ready the texts JJ sent her. _Emily please open the door we need to talk._ The tall brunette ran for the door as fast as she could. She opened the door to see the young profiler asleep against the wall. "Oh my God JJ," Emily ran to side and picked her. She noticed that JJ had been crying. _Who did this to her. I'm gonna kill them._ "Emily," was that JJ mumbled as she barely opened her eyes to see what was happening.

 _I should be happy. She said she needs me._ Emily placed the blonde on the couch, she going to grab her a blanket until a cold hand grabbed her arm. "Please don't leave. Just hold me." Emily couldn't believe what she was hearing, it was like a dream come true.

Emily sat holding Jennifer for a while, but Emily needed to know what happened. "J, I need you to tell me what happened," Emily cringed for saying that. This was the first time her and JJ were touching this much or this long.

Jennifer slowly sat up as a tears left her eyes, she explained that after she dropped Henry off at her mom's house she walked in on Will. He was in bed that "slut of a secretary", the blonde began to cry more. The worst was when he said he didn't love her. _Saw that one coming._ Emily held the blonde as she sobbed, her heart was breaking for her. She couldn't believe that Will did this to her.

As the room got quiet Emily wondered if JJ fell asleep, but her mind wasn't going to be able to grasp what was going to happen. JJ picked her head up to look the older woman in her deep brown eyes which oddly made her calmer.

"Emily. I-I know. I've known for a couple of months now."

"Jennifer what are you talking about?" Emily's heart started to race. _Oh god no. She knows_.

"Em, I know you're been in love with me," no words are said between the two. Silence fell as Emily's heart started beating faster and faster every second. But Emily was not expecting this.

JJ looked at Emily like she never has before, it made the brunette curious. The young profiler looked at Emily and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. Emily pulled away for a second, taking in what was happening she leaned in for more. Kissing JJ was something she wished for, and it finally came true. Emily couldn't stop, her lips were like her own drug and she was addicted.

She wanted more and more, JJ moaning in Emily's mouth was perfect. Hands were roaming each other's bodies and they both loved every second of it. Tongues were battling for dominance, JJ was winning slipping her tongue into the brunette's hot mouth, making her want more. JJ was ready, wanting Emily but Emily wasn't she could take advantage of her like this. As JJ was pulling Emily's shirt off, the older woman pulled away.

"No. We can't. J you've been crying all night, I-I just can't take advantage of you like this. As much as I want too I can't." Jennifer looked at Emily and just smiled. She knew she made the right decision coming over here. She looked in those brown eyes that she loves so much and how much she loved her. JJ grabbed her and placed one last kiss on Emily's soft lips.

"I love you Emily. I always have. I just never told anyone. I guess I'm good at compartmentalizing." Jennifer said giving her new found lover a wink.

"Come here," Emily grabbed the blonde and held her in her arms until they both fell asleep. For once she felt at peace, everything felt perfect and right.

As Emily slowing awoke still holding Jennifer in her arms, said the one thing she's been wanting to say since the day she started working at the BAU. "I love you too Jennifer Jareau."


	2. Day Dreaming Chapter 2

It's been 3 weeks since Will cheated on JJ but for Emily it's been 3 amazing weeks with JJ. Emily loved spending time with JJ as much as she could, but they didn't want anyone at the BAU to know either. Their relationship was new to them so why share it so soon. Emily didn't care though, as long as she had JJ.

"Good morning," JJ said with her raspy voice as she walked behind Emily giving her a kiss on the cheek

"Morning," Emily said spinning around to give the young blonde a kiss.

This was Emily's favorite time of day, when JJ has her raspy voice and the first thing she does it kiss Emily. It's all so perfect to Emily.

"So are you nervous for tonight?" JJ asks pouring coffee while smirking at Emily

"What's tonight?"

"Remember you're meeting Henry." JJ says as she smiles sitting next to Emily at the table.

"J I've met him like a billion times."

"I know but you met him as my friend, I want you to meet him as my ….. girlfriend." JJ says very hesitantly, that's the first time either one of them said that. If JJ's being honest she loved it so much, and so did Emily.

"Girlfriend huh?" Emily says smiling trying to calm her heart down that's now beating so fast from JJ's words.

"Well aren't you? I mean I'm at your place all the time practically living here. We drive to work together and everywhere else. Emily the first night I kissed you I said I love you. To me it sounds like you're more than a girlfriend."

"I never said you weren't," Emily laughed as she grabbed JJ's hand and kissed it

JJ leaned over and cupped Emily's face in her hands pulling her close and placing a kiss her on lips. Emily tangled her hands in JJ's hair pulling her so close that she could feel her body heat. Making JJ moan but putting it to a stop when Emily's mouth meets hers. Emily moves down JJ's body and starts playing with the hem of JJ's shirt, Emily's fingers so cold giving JJ's chills all through her body. As Emily starts to pull off the young blonde's shirt JJ pulls away grasping for air.

"As much as I want to. We have to go to work." JJ says still trying to breathe yet dizzy from the kiss.

"Fine. I guess I'll just have to pleasure myself," Emily said giving JJ a wink and a smirk knowing that's what makes her weak and give in.

"No I don't think so. You're coming with me and you're going to wait all day for me." JJ says as she takes her time to walk away slowly making Emily follow.

As Emily and JJ walked into the elevator Emily couldn't help but smile, this is what she has been wanting for years and it's finally here.

"So for tonight with Henry I was thinking we could get dinner then maybe watch a movie. Does that sound good?" Emily said.

JJ looked up and moved closer to Emily pushing her against the wall, wrapping her arms around Emily's waist beginning to kiss her neck.

"Sure whatever you want," the blonde says in between the kisses on Emily's neck.

"As much as I want to we have to work," Emily laughed picking up JJ's head to kiss her.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Maybe."

DING

JJ walked out of the elevator first heading to her desk while Emily was fixing herself from the elevator kiss.

"Ok whatever it is spill it." Garcia said seconds after Emily walked out of the elevator.

"What are you talking about Penelope? There's nothing to spill."

"No. You don't get to play innocent with me. What's going on between you and blondie?"

"Blondie? Really? Her name is Jennifer. Garcia trust me there is nothing happening between me and _blondie._ "

"Ok whatever you say. But when you're rea-"Garcia stopped mid-sentence giving Emily a shocked face and a smile that says I know you just had sex.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Emily said confused looking around.

"Emily Prentiss is that a _hickey_?" Garcia says shocked pointing to the bottom of Emily's neck.

Emily pulls out her phone opening the camera and seeing the hickey. _She gave me a hickey. Of course she did_. As she moves around more she reveals another one, right on her collarbone.

"Well look what we have here another one." Garcia says giving Emily one of her you better tell me looks.

"It's not a hickey Garcia. It's just a … bruise. Yeah a bruise."

"Sure. Whatever you say. Then can you explain why Jennifer has one."

Emily's eyes got wide, searching the room for the young blonde she spots her. When JJ turned around she whips her hair around and that's when she sees it. A purple spot on the blonde's neck right under her jawline. Emily smiles remembering last night when she accidently did that, forgetting to mention it to her _girlfriend_.

"I don't see anything. It's just a bruise probably."

"I'll just go ask her, just to make sure no one is _giving her bruises_." Garcia says as she starts to descend toward the young profiler but then is pulled back by Emily's hand on her arm dragging her into Garcia's office.

"Ok there is something going on between me and JJ. I accidently gave her a hickey last night but I didn't know she returned it. We've been seeing each other for three weeks now. Ok there now you know everything."

Emily is grabbed into the tightest hug she's ever been in. Garcia practically screaming in her ear.

"I knew it! I'm so happy for you guys! So how's the sex?! No don't tell. Wait tell me! When did it start? How long has it been? When's the wedding? Does Will know? Oh god what about Will? Never mind who cares about him. I'm so excited for you guys!" Garcia says pulling Emily in for another hug.

"We started dating three weeks ago. It started that day that I accidently spilt coffee on her, she went home to Will in bed with another woman. She came to my apartment to tell me about it and one thing led to another and we kissed. We just started dating so for now no wedding. Will doesn't know but JJ and Will well they sort of broke up. So no, no one really knows." Emily said sitting in Garcia's chair looking up at her.

"Wait so they broke up?"

"Yeah, she doesn't want anyone to know until their divorce is final."

"Wow I had no idea. I'm happy for you guys I really am."

"Thanks Penelope really, that means a lot. It really does." Emily says getting up from the chair, walking toward the door. "Just don't tell anyone ok? No one knows about us or that they broke up. Please Garcia."

"My lips are sealed my little profiler."

Emily opens the door but then turns around and says "Oh and by the way. The sex? It's the best I've had in years."

"So Pen knows everything?" JJ says changing into her favorite pair of jeans.

"Yes, she saw the hickeys that _you_ gave me. Then she was the one that I accidently gave you, then connected the dots from there. She won't tell anyone, I promise, well I hope not."

"Ok that's fine. Just as long as she doesn't tell anyone. But did you like the hickeys I gave you?" the blonde said walking over to Emily on the bed giving her a kiss. Emily pulls away from the kisses and pushes JJ.

"Yeah thanks for those asshole. Not only did you give me one but two, you didn't even bothering to tell me either. I had to steal Garcia's make up." Said a laughing Emily being pulled back into a kiss.

"Ok but in my defense you started it. Don't give me that _it was an accident_ bullshit _._ And everyone knows two is better than one."

JJ watches as Emily and Henry pick out a movie together, this is the first time Emily spent this much time with her son and she's not going to lie JJ could get used to this.

"Ok buddy we're down to the last three movies. Let's see what we have here ok so we have Big Hero 6, Tarzan, and Monsters Inc. now remember we only have time for one move so pick a good one." Emily says sitting on the floor with Henry. Looking at the corner of her eye she see her girlfriend just smile at them, something about that makes Emily melt. _She looks so happy, I've wanted to be the reason she smiles and now I am. I've waited for this forever. I know she loves me, I know she does she said it when she kissed me_. Emily is pulled from her thoughts when Henry taps her hand, "I picked Tarzan Emily!" Henry says grabbing the movie and running to the couch almost spilling his popcorn.

Emily puts the movie in the DVD player and the movie starts. Emily goes to sit next to her girlfriend but is stopped when Henry pats the seat next to him "Don't you want to sit next to me?"

"No yeah. I was on my way." Emily says taking the seat next to Henry, to Emily's surprise he moves closer to her resting his on Emily.

Emily puts her arm on top of the couch giving Henry more room to lay on her, JJ slowly scoots over so there is no longer a gap between all three of them. JJ grabs Emily's hand so its wraps around her, "I think he likes you" JJ says kissing the top of Henry's head. "I think he does too" Emily says leaning in to kiss JJ.

 _I could get used to this. Movie night with Henry while I hold hands with JJ, I really could get used to this. No I need this, I want this. I want movie nights with Henry while I hold hands with JJ I want that. I want to see the smile on Henry's face when he picks out his movie or when he wants me to sit with him. I want this_.

Emily wakes up in the same position she fell asleep in Henry in her arms while JJ is on the opposite side of the couch. She carefully sits up trying not to wake either one. Once she is fully standing up she carries Henry to his bed placing him gently on his putting the covers over him. She leans down placing a kiss on his forehead "Goodnight buddy." Emily turns around to see a familiar figure in front of her.

"You're really good with him you know. I've never seen him cuddle with someone that fast before. He likes you."

"You think so?" Emily says closing Henry's door standing in front of her girlfriend.

"I'm positive," JJ said wrapping her arms around Emily's neck pulling her in for a kiss. Emily pulls them closer together making the space between them disappear.

"I should get going. We have work and I don't want to interrupt your time with Henry." Emily said not moving from her place. Wrapping her arms around JJ to hug her.

"No. Please stay. I want you to stay. He loves having you here and so do I. We both love having you here. I love you. Please stay." JJ says into Emily's neck.

Emily gives JJ a squeeze in her arms and kisses her head. "I'm not going anywhere."


	3. Chapter 3

"You're wearing to many clothes" JJ growls ripping Emily's button up. Emily gasps when she hears the buttons hit the floor but then is pulled from that when JJ sucks on Emily's pulse point making her moan. At this point Emily could care less about her shirt, all she wants is her girlfriend inside of her.

Emily loved making love with Jennifer, they were so gentle with each other. Emily is pulled from her thoughts when Jennifer pushed her on the bed, and begins to pull Emily's pants off. JJ throws the pants to the other side of the room and just admires Emily's body with her eyes, making Emily itch because god she _needs_ Jennifer now. Emily practically jumps off the bed to kiss her girlfriend hard, running her teeth against the young profilers bottom lip making them both moan into each others mouths. Emily knew this would make her girlfriend weak, it always does, before Jennifer can even think she's on the bed with the familiar body on top of her.

JJ didn't realize the effect she not only had on her girlfriend but on herself, she always does this though. Pleasuring her girlfriend was always the first thing she did, she loved the way Emily would tangle her hands in JJ's hair when she went down on her. Jennifer especially loved the way Emily would scream JJ's name at the peak of her orgasm, then once JJ let Emily ride out her orgasm after seeing stars Emily's legs would still be shaking.

JJ wasn't complaining though when her girlfriend decided to go down on her, and her view was her favorite brown eyes. Emily kissing every part of her girlfriends body as she went down on her, she wanted to savor everything about her. Plus she loved teasing JJ because she made this whimper when Emily would gently bite at her skin making both of them weak.

"Emily I need you", JJ begged making Emily do her husky chuckle against JJ's stomach.

Emily quickly ran her finger over the top of the thin fabric that held the part JJ needed her at most. Just that small touch caused her to jerk against Emily's hand making JJ was weaker than ever, she couldn't wait anymore.

"Fuck Emily please", JJ begged her girlfriend.

"What do you want me to do to you Jennifer?"

"I want you to-" JJ losing her train of thought as she feels her panties being ripped off and Emily slide her tongue through her slit.

"I want you to fuck me", an with those magic words Emily did that thing with her tongue that drives Jennifer crazy.

"Oh god Emily." JJ growls as she's jerking against Emily's face forcing Emily to use her free hand to pin her hips down. This is Emily's favorite part, seeing the effect she has on JJ with just a little teasing.

"Jennifer?" Both of the women shoot their eyes open to the familiar voice, Jennifer's heart begins to race while Emily's fills with anger.

"What the hell Jennifer?! I thought I could come home to my _wife_ and talk things out with her. But no, my _wife_ is in bed with some whore." Emily has yet to turn around because if she does she will have no control and punch Will. _He thinks he can call ME a whore when HE was the one who cheated._ Emily leaves her thoughts when she sees her girlfriend's eyes start to water.

"Will I- please just let me explain everything. I promise I'll be honest with you." JJ says while pushing the lump down her throat, pulling the bed sheets to cover her.

"Save your breath. I don't want to hear what you or that _whore_ has to say."

Emily isn't a very violent person, yes there are times on the job when she needs to be but then again she is a Prentiss so she can compartmentalize very well. She isn't one to start a fight nor engage in one, but every time she looks at Will she gets the urge to punch him for the way he treated her.

 _I can't believe this. How does she not have the urge the urge to just beat the shit out of him. She doesn't deserve this._

"Just please let me explain Will", Emily can hear JJ's voice breaking in sobs. Begging Will to let her explain.

"I thought we could save this Jennifer. But I guess you wanted to be a slut and-"

"Shut up Will", Emily snaps getting off of the bed putting on her clothes.

"Of course it's you! Ms. Emily Prentiss is fucking my wife! I should have known, it was the way you looked at her. I knew-"

"I said shut up Will."

"You don't have a right to tell me to shut up. That's my wife and I'll say whatever the hell I want about her."

"No you don't get to say _whatever the hell you want about her_ , you cheated on her remember? You left her crying, she came to me and whatever happened between us is none of your concern, because if you really cared about your wife you wouldn't have cheated."

"Cheated? I never cheated on Jennifer. I can't be- look I never cheated on Jennifer." Will said angrily giving JJ a look.

"Really? Well that's not when my girl- JJ told me."

"I never did cheat. That night my secretary showed up to the house, crying over her boyfriend who dumped her. Her clothes were wet from the rain so I went to the bedroom to get her some of Jennifer's clothes but once I turned around she was on the bed.

I told her no, that I'm married but she pulled me on the bed with her. That's when Jennifer walked in, I tried to explain what happened but she wouldn't believe me. I told her I never loved her, I didn't actually mean it I was jus angry that you wouldn't believe me." Will says looking at JJ with pleading eyes looking for forgiveness in them.

Emily looked at Will with shock, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Had her girlfriend lied to her just to sleep with her. Emily felt sick. _This isn't happening. No. JJ wouldn't do this, that I know of anyway. Did I just ruin a marriage._

"J is- is he lying?" Emily needed to leave. She couldn't be there anymore.

"Emily I-"

"Jennifer is he lying to me? Did you walk out on him and lie to me about it to be with me?"

"No Will isn't lying to you." JJ said getting off the bed as tears leave her eyes to comfort Emily.

Emily has hard as she could kept the lump in her throat down, the girl she loved lied to her about everything. _She lied. Jennifer lied to me. I ruined their marriage, I was the other woman and didn't even realize it._

Emily backed away from JJ's hands, wiping the tears from the blonde's face. It took everything in her not to kiss the blonde, she wanted to, she needed to but she couldn't. She couldn't kiss her, and that's what broke Emily's heart.

"I have to leave. I need to leave." Emily starts to descend toward the door till she feels unfamiliar hands touch her shoulder.

"Thank you Emily for understanding. It means-"

"Don't touch me Will." Emily snaps him moving past him.

Emily reaches the door before realizing that she drove with JJ in her car. She thinks of calling a cab but there's no time, she needs to leave because JJ would try and stop her. She knows Jennifer, and that girl will fight for whatever she loves, and god damn it she loves Emily.

"Emily pleas let me talk. I know I messed up and I'm sorry. I just wanted to be with yo-" JJ stops in her tracks when she notices one thing, the woman she loves was gone.

Jennifer slowly walks toward the door, her heart is in her stomach. As JJ reaches the door she touches the door knob, that was the last thing Emily touched. Her breathe is shaky, as tears stream down her face.

Her head rests against the door, slowly opening her eyes. Once her eyes have fully opened she sees a small piece of paper on the floor. Jennifer's heart stops because she knows who it's from, as she opens her heart breaks as she falls to the floor.

 _I'm sorry. -Em_


	4. Chapter 4

Emily felt as if she was in a dream, her mind still hazed from JJ's words _"No Will isn't lying to you."_ This couldn't be real, her girlfriend didn't lie to her, this all fake. When Emily walked in to her apartment she splashed water in her face, hoping to wake up from what she thought was a dream. Once the cold water hit her face her eyes shot open, looking around hoping to see the woman she loved.

Her heart sunk. _This is real. I did leave my girlfriend. I did walk out on her. She did lie to me._ Emily looked at herself in the mirror, noticing her swollen eyes from crying.

"What the fuck happened!" Emily screamed to the mirror, tears streaming down her face. "This has to me a dream! I need to wake up," she sighed as she sat on the floor. Every part of her knew this wasn't a dream but she hoped that it was. I mean after all she loved JJ right?

. . .

"Sorry I'm late." JJ said as she rushed in the conference room taking her seat next to Reid.

"Any particular reason?" asked a very curious Reid.

"Uh traffic." JJ said giving Reid and the rest of her team a shy smile.

That smile was gone once she noticed a empty seat across from her. _Emily_. Thoughts filled JJ's mind as she wondered where her girlfriend was. _Ex-girlfriend J. She broke up with you._

"Ok so Garcia you can-"

"Where's Emily?" JJ blurted out interrupting Hotch. "Sorry but where's Emily?"

"Oh she called in sick. Why?" Morgan asked raising his eyebrow.

"No just wondering. Uh so where were we? Continue Garcia."

 _Where is she really? I know she's not sick. I mean I know the real reason but I'm here. She should be here too. What if she's hurt. Oh God what if she got in a accident on the way home. What if she was kidnapped. Of course no one one those things happened JJ! She called in sick, that's means she's alive at least. Maybe she's just heartbroken because I hurt her. The one thing I told her I was never going to do… I did it. I broke her. I shattered her heart._

 _I can't believe I'm that stupid to break her fucking heart and not think it was my fault. I'm the reason-_

"JJ?" Reid spoke as he touched her shoulder.

"I've got a lot on my mind sorry. What's up?" as JJ looked around the room she noticed it was empty.

"Wheels up in 30."

"Ok. But what about Emily?"

"Looks like she'll have to sit this one out." Reid started to descend toward the door until he stopped turning around to face his friend. "Hey you know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yeah I know. Thanks."

"Meaning you can talk to me about what's on your mind." Reid walked over to JJ sitting in the chair next to her.

"I- I wouldn't know where to begin Spenc."

"How about you start by telling me why you were crying." JJ looked at Reid shockingly.

"How did-"

"I know? JJ we've been working together for more than 10 years. I know you pretty well. So well enough that I know something's been bothering you."

JJ sighed. Part of her happy that she can finally vent but not under these circumstances. She wanted to tell Reid about Emily, she wanted him to be the first to know but of course _Garcia_.

After about 10 minutes of telling Reid everything that's happened recently she finished with a sigh, "And here we are. Reid I just want Emily back. I was stupid to lie to her instead of telling her everything. Fuck! I just want Emily."

"JJ you need to relax."

"How can I relax whe-"

"When your worried about Emily. I get it JJ. I do. But you NEED to give her space. You broke her heart. You made her a big promise and you fell through. To Emily that's like betrayal. God knows why but you need to give her time. She'll come around when she's ready. For now leave her alone."

"But Spenc-"

"JJ. Listen to me. Give her space, she'll come back when she's ready."

Before anything else could be said Jennifer pulled Reid into a tight hug. "Thank you. I needed that." JJ muffled against Reid's neck.

"Of course. It's what I'm here for." Reid stood from his chair and walked to the door. "We should get going J. You know how Hotch is when someone's late."

"Yeah I will just give me a minute."

"Hey um one more thing. I always knew it was Emily." Reid smirked leaning against the door frame.

"Oh really?" JJ chuckled lightly. "And how did you know?"

"It's the way you two looked at each other."

The blonde profiler furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"Friends don't look at each other like that."

"How did we look at each other?"

"You looked at her like she put the stars in the sky. And she looked at you, as if you were the moon."

. . .

"Emily get up!" Garcia yelled walking into Emily's room pulling back the drapes.

"Garcia leave me alone! I'm fine!" Emily mumbled underneath the blankets she pulled over her head.

"Oh really? If you were fine then why are there 3 bottles of wine in here!" Garcia yelled walking around the room, "Emily Prentiss. What is this?"

"What are you talking about?" Emily threw the blankets off her body to glare at her friend.

"All of this food Emily!" Garcia yelled holding up chip and candy wrappers. "And of course we have the favorite, _cheetos._ JJ's guilty pleasure." Garcia smirked at Emily, "Looks like cheetos are your favorite too."

Emily groaned getting out of bed, "Shut up I can hear you."

"Emily all I'm saying is get out of bed. It's been five days! Seriously it's time to get up!"

"Garcia isn't not that easy. JJ hurt me. Badly. She lied to me about EVERYTHING, every single thing in our relationship was a complete lie."

"Emily Prentiss! Don't you dare say that!" Garcia sat on the bed patting the spot next to her. "Em, not every single thing was a lie. It's just the circumstances that were behind it. Did you love her?"

"Yes."

"Did you love spending time with her?"

"Yes. I loved spending time with her _and_ Henry."

"Then what's the problem Emily?"

Emily took a deep breath, "The problem is that I still love her! She fucking hurt me and yet all I want is her wrapped around me telling me it's ok!" Emily screamed, tears streaming down her face.

Garcia pulled her friend into a tight hug, rubbing her hand on Emily's back. "Oh Em, I'm sorry sweetie. I know it hurts but it'll get better."

"What if it doesn't? What if she goes back to Will?"

"You never know what the future holds. I can't tell you that you and JJ will get back together. I can't tell you if she will go back to Will because I don't know what's gonna happen tomorrow. But I do know that you two love each other so much that it hurts." Emily picked her head to look Penelope in the eyes. "I've never seen to people love each other the way you two do."

"But what if that's not enough?" Emily started to put her head back down until Garcia picked her back up.

"Sometimes it is. Sometimes it isn't. If it's enough to get back together good! If not then it's ok. You will find someone who makes you happy."

"But I want her to make me happy. No one else. I want to be the reason for the cause of happiness in her." Emily hugged Garcia one last time, "Thank you Pen. I needed this."

Garcia stood and pulled Emily up with her handing her fresh clothes. "Of course my love. Now go take a shower and get ready. Your shower is _very_ overdue."

"Wow thanks for that." Emily made her way to the bathroom until she realized one thing. She had no idea why she was getting ready. "Hey Pen? Where are we going?" yelled Emily from the bathroom.

"Oh uh to the um bar."

As Emily walked out the bathroom she glared at her friend raising an eyebrow, "You know I read people for a living. I can tell when someone's lying and I wasn't even in the same room with you. Now I'm gonna ask you again. Where are we going Penelope Garcia?" Emily crossed her arms waiting for a response.

"Ok you caught me. We're actually going to see-"

"Jennifer?"

 _What is she doing here!?_ Emily thought while staring at her _ex-girlfriend_.

"I just wanna talk Emily. I need to explain." JJ slowly took steps into the room.

"No! You don't get to talk! You don't get to explain! You've done enough now leave!" Emily screamed. "Don't you get it!? You hurt me Jennifer. You broke me! And you think you can come back in here and act like it's all ok!? No I don't think so!" Emily was furious she's never seen this side of herself. Ever. It dawns on her that this is the first time she's yelled at JJ. She'd never thought she get to that but Emily knows she needs to hear it.

"I get your upset but just let me explain Emily." JJ said softly trying to calm Emily.

"Emily sit down. Let her talk." Garcia said while walking over to Emily. "Give her a chance Em." Garcia whispered.

"I gave her a fucking chance! I let her in! I let her love me. Hell I even fell in love with her!" Emily chuckled. "I loved you Jennifer and you hurt me."

"You don't get it Emily do you! You don't think I'm hurt too!? You don't think I've been so fucking hurt I can even sleep!? I'm so broken Emily and it's my fault! Did ever think about how I felt!? No!?" JJ screamed.

"Of course I didn't think about how you felt! You're the reason we're in this mess! You caused all of this!"

"You don't think I know that Emily! I know I'm the reason! I'm just as hurt as you are!"

"Oh you poor thing! If you're so hurt then why don't you go home to Will!"

"Alright that's enough you two! I've had it! You love each other but you're both so stubborn to remember that!" Garcia yelled. "We are gonna sit in this room until we solve this like adults. I'm sick of you two acting like this!"

"She started it." JJ whispered.

"Oh really I'm the one that lied? I'm the one that left Will?" Emily snapped at JJ.

"For fucks sake stop! We are not going to leave this room until this is solved." Garcia crossed her arms raising a eyebrow at the two.

"You can't do that!" Emily yelled.

 _Challenge accepted_ , Garcia thought. Garcia made her way to the door locking it, "Watch me."

 **A/N:**

HIIIIII BABES! I have literally no excuse to explain my absence but here's a extra long chapter to make up for it. I promise I'll be writing a ton more so prepare yourself! Also I need more ideas for upcoming chapters so i'm open to any ideas. Hope you guys enjoy this!


End file.
